Turnabout Labyrinth
by Miharu is Haruka's Love Child
Summary: When a virus wipes the FBI's data-frame clean, a mysterious detective N approaches prosecutors Von Karma and Edgeworth with a proposition to take down the hacker.  Little do they know they're up against a prodigy on the Mafia's payroll. Yaoi/Yuri/Het AU


Prologue: The Game

Summary: When a virus wipes the FBI's data-frame clean, a mysterious detective N approaches prosecutors Von Karma and Edgeworth with a proposition to take down the hacker. Little do they know they're up against a prodigy on the Mafia's payroll. Yaoi/yuri AU

Type: Crossover of Death Note and Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney

Main characters: Franziska Von Karma and Mello

Genres: Crime/Suspense

Warnings: _may_ contain spoilers for ALL of Death Note and ALL 5 of the Phoenix Wright games (yes, including Apollo Justice and Edgeworth Investigations) Also, will contain yaoi, yuri, and het pairings. :)

A/N: _This has been sitting in a folder collecting dust, and I thought…eh, what the heck…nobody I know reads crossovers, but it can't hurt to write one, can it?

* * *

_

"Ms. Lidner, your offer intrigues me, however, you have yet to persuade me why I should help your pathetic country. I am already working several high-security cases in Borginia and I am inclined to stay quite stationary for the time being. If this 'N' is as intelligent as you claim, I do not see why my presence is most desired."

The blonde woman stared slightly abashed at the sharp German prosecutor before her. Halle Lidner was used to the upfront rudeness in her line of work, and with her exposure to Near and Mello, she supposed it was the mark of all geniuses to be so single-mindedly egotistical, but she'd still been shocked at the curt blunt overconfidence of the other woman. Fransizka Von Karma, the young lawyer with detective skills rivaling even the protégées of Wammy's House, had flatly refused an invitation from _Near_. Halle could have strangled her as she calmly sipped the tea from her bone china cup.

"Lidner, I'd like a word with Prosecutor Von Karma." A voice came scrambled out from a laptop that lay long-forgotten on the edge of the tea table.

Halle quickly turned the screen towards her host as an elegant letter N materialized on the screen.

"Prosecutor, I was under the impression that as an Interpol agent, you would be interested in this case, which if my theory is correct, has ties to the American, Russian, German, Mexican, Japanese, and Italian mafia families. If you are uninterested, I suppose I could go with a local. Wright and Co. seems to have successfully dealt with the Kitakis and the Cadaverinis…"

"Why, you insolent fool! A true Von Karma seeks perfection!," The blue-haired woman nearly toppled the elegant mahogany chair as she stood to face the screen at her full height, " I have no sympathy for you Americans, but I shall not allow the Von Karma name to be bested by the likes of that defense attorney, Phoenix Wright. I shall accompany Ms. Lidner on her return flight, and I shall crush the bane of your plague with my whip."

Across the Atlantic Ocean, a white-haired boy was smiling at the new addition to his investigation. He supposed it fitting to that his new ally hailed from the same country as his rival. It was simply a new chapter in Near's game with Mello, but Near vowed to become victorious this time. At all costs.

"Please give my regards to your partner, Ms. Von Karma. I shall look forward to working with you both, soon."

Halle was walked through the extravagant marble hallways of the Von Karma estates, a small smile playing on her lips as she bid her host's servants good night and hailed a taxi. When she was alone, Franziska moved pulled out a cell phone and scrolled through the contacts list, not stopping until the words "Little Brother" highlighted the screen. She then dialed the number to a man with whom she loathed speaking. _Partner? More like nuisance._ Miles had never be anything other than a thorn in her side.

* * *

In a completely different part of the world, Miles Edgeworth's quiet lasagna dinner was interrupted when his pocket began vibrating. If he hadn't recognized the international number from Berlin, he might have missed his invitation to work the largest crime case since the disappearance of Kira.

In a crappy little apartment somewhere buried on the outskirts of Los Angeles, a man sat smoking at his computer, a smile tugging at his lips between long drags on his cigarette. He typed a few commands into the keyboard before letting his glance slide to his companion. The other man watched on in interest, slipping a bar of chocolate between his teeth.

"Well?" came a voice far gruffer than one would expect from the soft feminine appearance of the blond man.

The smoker laughed, "Halle is going to make a wonderful double-agent, Mello…by the time Near gets wind of what she's really doing, he'll be so deeply lost into our labyrinth, he won't know which way is up or down."

"Perfect," replied the man, a coy smile on his lips. "We're making such good progress, Matt. What do you say we take a small break?"

He moved a gloved finger to the zipper on his vest, running the metal down the length of his chest before tossing the garment away entirely. The redhead smirked before flicking his cigarette into the ashtray and following the other man into the bedroom.

* * *

_Ah, thanks for reading. Catch ya later. bye!_


End file.
